


How They love

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied Polyamorous Relationship, Implied Self Sacrifice, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They loved Her, but not like They loved Him.And it was tearing Them apart////I haven't finished any new chapters for my other works so have this to make up for it! I'm so sorry I'm taking so long with it!





	

They never said a word

Nothing about the guilt

That was slowly eating away at them

  


They could watch him for hours

Knowing that he loved them with all his heart

Knowing they loved him even more

His voice soothed their pain

His eyes showed emotions he never said

His actions always spoke louder and they always appreciated it

Even though they never said so

  


They could watch her for hours

Knowing they loved her 

But not the same way they loved him

She was a sibling to them

Someone they admired and loved to be around

But they only loved her like a sibling

She did things for them that no one else would do

But they treated her like a close sibling

And it seemed as though she did the same

  


The three of them were happy

They could tell

They didn't want to tear them apart

Not for some misunderstood feelings

So they put on an act

And acted the part of They who loved Him and Her

When really,

They only loved Him,

And saw Her as a sibling

  


It was tearing them apart

Guilt eating away at them

But the two they loved seemed happy

And they didn't want to ruin it

So they let it destroy them when no one was looking

  


But as all things do

It became too much for them to handle

Small, shallow cuts became long, deep slashes

Peaceful nights turned sleepless 

And their distress became more visible by the day

He noticed, and soon she did too

But by then it was too late

They had imagined a catastrophy

At their kitchen sink

With a note, for him and her

Placed on the counter across the aisle


End file.
